Peter Rasputin
thumb|280px :"Eso es todo! Vamos a hacer una huelga!" :―James Howlett[fte.] mutant with the ability to turn his body into an unknown form of metal which grants him incredible levels of physical strength and durability. " lang="es" style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #f0f0a0; COLOR: #0f0f5f">'Peter Rasputin' o coloso es un mutante con la capacidad de convertir su cuerpo en una forma desconocida de metal que le otorga increíbles niveles de fuerza física y durabilidad. Biografía ''X-Men En X-Men, coloso tiene un breve cameo como estudiante de dibujo en el patio del Instituto Xavier. X 2: X-Men unida X-Mansion was being attacked by Stryker's soldiers Peter used his metal body to stop the soldiers and attacked two of them, punching them through a wall, so rescuing Siryn. He finds Wolverine and says that he could help him but he replies that he should help the kids that are running away from the X-Mansion. So, he leads them out of the mansion to the forest using a secret passage. ">Cuando la Mansión X estaba siendo atacado por soldados de StrykerPedro utilizó su metal del cuerpo para detener a los soldados y atacaron a dos de ellos, les de perforación a través de una pared, rescatando así Siryn. Encuentra Wolverine y dice que él podría ayudarlo, pero él responde que él debe ayudar a los niños que están huyendo de la Mansión X. Por lo tanto, les dirige fuera de la mansión al bosque con un pasadizo secreto. Después de los acontecimientos de Lago de álcali, vuelve al Instituto junto con todos los demás alumnos. X-Men: The Last Stand Danger Room with the other students under Wolverine's teaching. The simulation is a fight with a Sentinel and Colossus is fighting to the side of Rogue. When the Sentinel attacks them, Rogue absorbs his powers and covers them both from the attack with her (temporal) steel body. When Wolverine has enough of the training, he calls him, referring at him as "Tin Man", and makes him throw him to the giant robot, decapitating it and so ending the simulation. ">Peter es visto por primera vez en la Sala de peligro con otros estudiantes en la enseñanza de Wolverine. La simulación es una lucha con un centinela y coloso está luchando al lado de Rogue. Cuando el centinela les ataca, absorbe sus poderes y cubre desde el ataque con su cuerpo de acero (temporal). Cuando Wolverine tiene suficiente de la formación, lo llama, refiriéndose a él como "Hombre de hojalata" y le hace echarlo al robot gigante, lo decapitando a y así poner fin a la simulación. X-Men recruitee and a X-Mansion's student, Colossus assists to Xavier's funeral. After the ceremony, when Wolverine has come back from Magneto's base, he, along with Iceman and Shadowcat, joins his teachers in the fight at Alcatraz Island. During the battle, his power proves to be quite useful, since he's able to defeat every single opponent he faces. Eventually, he throws Wolverine to Magneto, making a distraction and permitting Beast to inject him with the cure. ">Como un recruitee de X-Men y estudiante de una Mansión X, coloso asiste a funeral de Xavier. Después de la ceremonia, cuando Wolverine ha vuelto de la base de Magneto, él, junto con Iceman y Shadowcat, une sus maestros en la lucha en la isla de Alcatraz. Durante la batalla, resulta para ser bastante útil, ya que es capaz de derrotar a cada oponente solo a que se enfrenta su poder. Finalmente, le lanza Wolverine a Magneto, haciendo una distracción y permitiendo la bestia que le inyecte con el cura. Después de la batalla, vuelve a la escuela con todos los otros estudiantes, el Instituto sido dirigido ahora por tormenta. Rasgos de carácter Colossus es un mutante muy potente, capaz de convertir su piel en un metal desconocido y ganando tan invulerability y fuerza sobrehumana. Cuando está en su forma metálica, coloso tiene enorme fuerza, la medida de que se desconoce. Cuando está en su forma humana, coloso todavía ejerce gran fuerza humana aunque se desconoce si posee niveles sobrehumanos de fuerza en ese Estado. Sin embargo, él todavía tiene suficiente fuerza física mientras que en su forma humana sin esfuerzo llevar un televisor grande bajo el brazo mientras camina. Coloso es completamente invulnerable a la mayoría, si no todos, las armas mientras en forma metálica y a prueba de balas. A pesar de su aspecto temeroso y sus poderes hulkling, coloso es amable y gentil, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los estudiantes más jóvenes del Instituto y listo para poner su fuerza al servicio de quien lo necesita. Relaciones *Wolverine - maestro y compañero de equipo. *Iceman - su compañero de equipo. *Shadowcat - su compañero de equipo. *Bestia - su compañero de equipo. *Tormenta - maestro y compañero de equipo. *Cíclope - maestro. *Jean Grey / Fénix - maestro ex, enemigo. *Profesor X - maestro. *Hermandad de mutantes - enemigos. Detrás de las escenas *Coloso debía tener un papel más importante '' X 2: X-Men United '' y tenga un acento ruso, pero Bryan Singer cesado la idea de desconocido razones y su papel se ha reducido a un cameo. *A pesar de tener un papel más importante '' X-Men: The Last Stand, coloso tiene sólo una línea. *Coloso podría aparecer en la película de Deadpool, pero como está en preproducción, es actualmente desconocido si Daniel Cudmore repetirá el papel. [1] Trivia *En la '' X-Men: The Last Stand '' novelización, coloso parece haber tenido una breve relación con Orgullo Kitty como en los cómics, pero terminó, aunque todavía tiene sentimientos por ella. *En un '' X-Men: The Last Stand '' Eliminar escena, que ha mostrado a matar Phat después de él se han congelado en sólido por Iceman, le rompiendo en pedazos con un punzón. *En '' X-Men: The Last Stand'', coloso y Wolverine realizan dos veces su movimiento de firma, el rápido bola especial. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:X-Men Categoría:Rasputin Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Masculinos